Feud!
by bionic4ever
Summary: COMPLETE: NESSA4: The Hatfields and McCoys, aka the Goldmans and Austins, are alive and well and living in DC.
1. Chapter 1

**Feud!**

Chapter One - 5/2/2016

"We can't see each other as long as I'm your boss," Stephanie told James, trying to ignore the sparks between them that threatened to burst into dangerous wildfire.

"In that case, Miss Bosslady, Ma'am, consider this my resignation."

"Oh, no you don't! I need you!"

James grinned, raising one eyebrow suggestively. "I _need_ you, too - that's why I'm resigning. I might be way outta line saying this, but the other night, when we went out for drinks, I felt...something. I'm pretty sure you did, too."

"James, we had a couple of drinks together; we didn't 'go out'. Ok?"

"The difference is...?"

"One gets me in big trouble and the other keeps me employed." She walked around the desk to sit in a chair next to James. "The reason I won't accept your resignation is - I got you a promotion instead."

"You're stepping down?"

Stephanie laughed. "Not for you, or any other man! The truth is that this is a much bigger job than in our parents' day. Now it's at least three people's jobs all rolled into one."

"Only three, huh?"

"Anyway, to lighten the load a little, and so I can at least glimpse a 'normal' life, the Secretary has agreed that, effective immediately, you are no longer an Assistant Director; you are now Associate Director."

"You want me to take on the jobs of at least 1.5 people? I'd accept that kind of insanity...why?"

Stephanie gave him a light, playful whack on the head, "Maybe you're not as smart as I gave you credit for. Think about it: ' Associate', as in 'Co' - as in...I'm not your boss anymore!"

"I'll do it!"

"One condition: you still have to keep your feet off my desk."

"I s'pose the fringe benefits might be worth it."

Steph made a face at him. "I never promised you fringe benefits."

"I'm talking about _your_ fringe benefits."

"And what would those be?"

"Remember the other day, when I kissed you?" He'd caught her by surprise, giving her an extremely inappropriate-for-the-office kiss, as 'something to think about'."

Stephanie smiled. "I think I vaguely remember some sort of lip-lock -"

"That was nothing, Miss No-Longer-My-Boss," James said flippantly, standing to face her.

Steph took the bait - willingly - and stood, too, hands-on-hips, daring him. "Is that a fact?"  
"Come here," he told her, snaking one arm tightly around her waist to pull her close. As he began to kiss her, his other hand moved behind her head, his fingers entwining in her hair, pulling her even nearer, intensifying the pressure of her lips against his. Stephanie moaned softly, almost a purring sound, as she melted into his arms.

"Feels good to give up control every once in awhile, huh?" James said softly.

"Quote me on it," she answered breathlessly, "and I'll deny every word, but it really does."

James flicked the tip of his tongue teasingly against hers until they were both engulfed by an overwhelming passion, then...

"You know, if the Secretary saw that, he'd fire both of you on the spot." Jaime stood in the doorway, smiling broadly at them. "Next time, you might consider closing the door."

"Mom!" Stephanie blushed a deep crimson. "I..."

"Relax; I'm fine with it. James, if you're anything like your father, I know Steffie's in good hands. See ya." Jaime smiled again and closed the door as she left.

James chuckled. "Steffie?"

"_Do **not **even go there_!"

------

Jaime was humming to herself on the express elevator ride to the main lobby. She was almost always in a good mood after her bi-monthly visit to Michael Marchetti's lab for his so-called 'youth serum'. It seemed to still be working, after almost 20 years. Jaime, Oscar, Steve and Peggy had been among the original group of volunteers (after it had been tested for safety, of course), and the results had been dramatic. There had thus far been no heart disease, Alzheimers, arthritis or even wrinkles among the group - except for Oscar's worry lines, which Jaime swore he'd had since birth.

Jaime walked out the front entrance and was headed toward the fountain when she heard a hostile voice call out to her as its source moved closer.

"It just figures I'd come here for something good, something happy, for a change, and have to see...you." Peggy Callahan-Austin scowled but instead of walking right past Jaime and into the building, she took a confrontational stance and stood her ground. She harbored deep animosity toward Jaime, blaming her for the divorce action she'd just filed against Steve. Peggy accused them of never having gotten over each other and of having a long-standing affair.

"Marchetti should just let you age and die - you husband-stealing _tramp_!"

"Peggy -"

"You actually had the nerve to call yourself my friend, you two-faced lying _slut_!" Unbelievably, Peggy swung her arm out and sharply slapped Jaime's face. The sound seemed to echo, even above the splashing and gurgling of the fountain.

Jaime didn't duck or dodge because it was the last thing she'd have expected from Peggy, so she never saw it coming. She struggled to control her own anger, knowing that if she took even one swing, the results would be disastrous. "Peggy," she said in a very calm, even voice, "I think you need to cool off." In one smooth motion, Jaime lifted Peggy off the ground and deposited her in a sitting position in the middle of the fountain.

The Hatfields and McCoys were alive, well, and living in Washington, DC.

------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Steve had left his key when he'd picked up most of his things, two days earlier. That made it clear in his own mind, and in Peggy's, that this was real and official. He had left her for good; no looking back. The mood he was presently in, though, made the locked door no problem. He gave her the courtesy of knocking first, repeatedly, but when she didn't answer (and he knew she was home), he simply gave the knob a single, angry turn, no bionics required, and he was inside.

"Peggy? I need to talk to you - _now_. I know you're home -"

"What do you want?" she asked with even more hostility than he'd expected.

"I see you're all dried off from your little adventure in fountain diving," Steve noted. "Congratulations. You gained the attention of half of DC and all of NESSA, including our son."

"I suppose you'll be sticking up for your little tramp and saying it's all my fault."

"First of all, Jaime is not a tramp. Second, you bitch-slapped her in front of the Tranquility Fountain in the middle of a busy workday! You are extremely lucky she didn't hit you back!"

"Why are you defending her? She destroyed our marriage -"

"No," Steve said, very quietly, "_you_ did that, all by yourself. It's been over for a long time, but you dotted the 'i's and crossed the 't's with the way you've been acting in the last week. Now you just need to sign these," he handed her a large manila folder, "and you'll make it legal and official."

"Divorce papers?"

"You got it."

Peggy tossed the folder aside. "Sorry - it's not gonna happen that way. I filed papers, too, and I'm charging you with infidelity."

"**_What_**?"

"I saw the lawyer this morning, and -"

Steve was livid. "I made you an offer that was more than fair. If you do this your way, you'll lose, and probably get nothing. You can't prove infidelity because _nothing happened_!"

"Get out, Steve."

Steve turned back once more on his way out. "If you happen to find Peggy Callahan somewhere in that head of yours, tell her I love her...and I miss her. You - I don't even know you anymore.

------

Oscar was sitting on his front porch, belly-laughing harder than he'd laughed in years. "You threw her in the fountain?"

Jaime leaned over to kiss him, marveling at how young he looked. "Not exactly. I picked her up and put her in the fountain. No throwing involved. I was very gentle, unlike the slap she gave me."

"I'm proud of you, Babe. Wish I could've seen it."

"I feel awful for Steve, though. I know how much he loves her. This must be tearing him apart..."

"He'll be ok; it takes time."

Jaime nodded. "I'm gonna go visit Steffie - wanna come?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll just kick back and relax awhile."

"Need anything before I go?"

"You don't have to wait on me; I'm only 86." Oscar smiled. "Give her a kiss for me."

"You got it."

As he watched his wife drive away, Oscar's thoughts drifted back to the day, 40 years earlier, when Jaime's body had been crushed in a deadly sky-diving accident. Steve had begged Oscar to save her life by making her bionic, and Oscar had told him no, but Steve persisted in his pleas until Oscar, moved by the depth of his friend's love for this woman, had finally relented.

Oscar cringed at how close he'd come to never even getting to know the woman who'd made such a dramatic difference in his life. Jaime had unlocked his heart from the tiny cell he'd banished it to, and shown him that - unbelievably - there was actually life outside the world of the OSI. He wouldn't ever have tried to steal Jaime away from Steve; they'd grown up together, been childhood sweethearts and then so much more. When amnesia stole her memory and made her love for Steve unrecoverable, though, Jaime had turned to Oscar, and their friendship had grown into something much deeper. Oscar sometimes wondered about Steve's current feelings for Jaime, but he knew beyond any doubt that she'd never even think of being unfaithful. It simply wasn't in her.

"Hey, Oscar! Private daydream, or can anyone come in?" Steve stood on the step, grinning at him.

"Hi, Pal!" Oscar got up and the two men shook hands. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, brandy...?"

"No thanks. But I do need to talk to you, if you've got a few minutes."

"For you? Always! Sit down. What's on your mind?"

"Our wives."

"I hear they put on quite a show today," Oscar chuckled.

"I filed for divorce."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Problem is, Peggy filed, too. That's why I'm here; thought I should warn you." Steve took a deep, steadying breath. Even though it wasn't true, it was ugly. "She's charging infidelity," he said quietly.

"That's ridiculous. She should know better. You would never -"

"With Jaime."

"Oh no...well, that proves she's completely lost her mind," Oscar noted.

"Yeah, I know. The really awful part is that she'll drag Jaime's reputation through the mud."

"Yours, too."

"I can deal with it," Steve answered. "I'm mainly concerned about your relationship, your marriage."

"Thanks, Pal, but we're solid. I know Jaime wouldn't...not even with you."

"Oscar, I hope you know I'd never give that a thought, either. I couldn't hurt the two of you like that. Jaime and I are close friends - we always will be - but nothing more."

"There's something I've never asked you before," Oscar said haltingly, "and I'll never bring it up again, but...Steve, are you still in love with Jaime?"

Steve chose his words carefully. He couldn't lie to one of his best friends. "In love, no. That takes two, and Jaime is still head-over-heels in love with you, which is how it should be. In terms of my own personal feelings, which I think is what you're asking -"

"Yes," Oscar confirmed.

"I won't lie to you. Yes, I love Jaime. I'd never act on that; I let her go over 36 years ago. But yes, I still do love her, very much."

------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - 5/3/2016

Stephanie sat at her desk, thinking about James. He'd taken the news of his parents' impending divorce quite calmly, saying he'd known it was only a matter of time. James and Stephanie had been standing by the window, wrapped in each other's arms, and had both witnessed the scene at the fountain the previous day. They'd shrugged at each other as if to say 'Parents - what'cha gonna do?', then returned their attention to each other's lips. Somehow, when they held each other close, Stephanie and James became the only two people on the planet. Their parents' problems - and the world as a whole - melted away, leaving just the two of them.

"Are you Stephanie Goldman?" A strident, unpleasant voice preceded its owner into the office. "You're the new Director? You don't look old enough to be in charge of a lemonade stand!"

"Hello, Peggy," Steph said, her voice dripping wirth syrup-y sweetness. "I recognize you from your swimming exhibition yesterday. Quite impressive."

"You're just like your mother," Peggy hissed, "you little -"

"Lady, I am _damn_ proud to be my mother's daughter! I'm not nearly as polite in dealing with people like you, though. You so much as breathe on me, and I will lay you out flat. Got it? What are you here for, anyway?"

"I missed my appointment with Doctor Marchetti yesterday, courtesy of your mother, but before I go downstairs, there's one thing I need to make crystal clear to you, Little Girl."

"I'm all ears, waiting with bated breath."

"You **_will_** stay away from my son. I'm not going to allow anyone else from your family to tear mine to shreds. Trust me, Little Girl; I am not kidding!

------

"Was that my mother I just saw riding her broomstick down to Marchetti's office?" James asked, after a very long 'good morning' kiss.

"James, please don't talk about your mother that way."

"After everything she's done? After what she's trying to do to your mother?"

"What about my mother?" Steph knew about the divorce, but not Peggy's latest ugliness.

"My mother is counter-suing my dad, charging infidelity."

Stephanie sank heavily into her chair as a tearful Kelly Hansen knocked on the open office door. "Stephanie? Do you have a few minutes?" She looked at James. "Don't leave; this involves you, too."

James pulled a chair up to the desk for Kelly. "I take it you've heard the news of the day?"

"I need a transfer," Kelly pleaded through her tears. "Doesn't matter where - just outta here, as soon as possible."

"Kelly, you're the best we've got," Stephanie told her. "I really don't want -"

"This is all my fault, and -"

James handed her a tissue. "Kel, my parents were on the verge of splitting up long before we found out about you, before they even moved back to DC."

"Really?" she sniffled, calming down just a bit.

"Really. Besides, you aren't responsible for your father - I mean, for Jack Hansen's behavior."

"Take a few more days to think it over," Steph suggested.

"I really don't wanna go," Kelly admitted. "I'm just afraid of making things any worse, of tearing two families to shreds..."

"With the exception of my mother, who's been slowly falling apart for a long time," James told her, "I think you could be the catalyst that brings us all closer to -"

**_BOOM!-rrr-sssh!_** A sound too loud and too ominous to be anything but an explosion rocked the building. Windows shattered and the floor swayed threateningly, sending people and things cartwheeling out of control. No words were necessary. The three of them and Annie, in the outer office, headed for the stairs as the lights went out, blanketing NESSA in utter darkness.

"Is anybody hurt?" James called out, as they joined the herds of people who were now on auto-pilot, moving down the stairs. No one answered him. James didn't know if that was good or bad.

The floor beneath them trembled as they reached the lobby. Once they got outside, Stephanie and James were both trying to count heads, but there'd been too many people coming and going to know how many - and who - might be missing. Broken glass and unidentifiable chunks of wood and stone littered the ground, but miraculously the building itself remained standing.

Fire and Rescue teams were arriving from every direction. Although they'd left the building together, Stephanie couldn't find James. Michael Marchetti joined her, his eyes almost frantic as he searched the crowd. "Has Peggy Austin come out yet?" he asked breathlessly.

"Haven't seen her," Stephanie answered, "but with all these people -"

"She was right behind me, coming up the stairs, but when I came outside, she didn't."

Steph finally saw James. He was with the Fire Chief, coordinating their teams, so she put herself in charge of this problem. Without so much as a thought, she headed back toward the building.

"Stephanie! It's not stable!" Marchetti called to her. Kelly wasn't thinking about that either; she took off to help the boss - and half-sister - she'd grown to care about and trust completely.

"Kelly, go back outside," Stephanie told her as they entered the pitch-black, deserted lobby.

"Uh-uh. Sorry, Boss, but you need someone with you." Kelly ducked behind the receptionist's desk, pulled something out of a drawer and held it up triumphantly. "Besides, I'm the one with the flashlight."

------

James stood and stared at the building that was too obstinate to fall. He'd finally been able to account for everyone known to be inside; he was unaware that his mother had still been in Marchetti's lab. To the best of his knowledge, everyone was safe and - other than various cuts, bruises and a few concussions - relatively unharmed. He looked around for Stephanie, wanting to share the good news, and was shocked to see her, along with Kelly, coming out the main entrance, one of them on either side of his mother, supporting her as she limped down the sidewalk.

Rescue personnel rushed forward with a wheelchair and Peggy was eased into it. "I only twisted an ankle," she told them. "I'm ok, thanks to these two." She smiled up at Stephanie and Kelly as James joined them.

"Mom?"

"Michael and I were running, and I fell, then the lights went off and I guess I panicked. Couldn't find the stairs. Quite a special young lady you have here, James."

James looked at Steph incredulously. "You went back in the building?"

Peggy continued to smile as she looked up at Stephanie. "You are definitely your mother's daughter - and your father's. This time, that's a compliment."

James put his arms around Stephanie's waist and kissed her. "That's why I love her so much," he said softly.

Steph, startled, looked at him questioningly. "What did you say?"  
"Steph-a-nie, Steffie, and Steph, I love you."

"I love you, too, James - I really do."

They both knew that tomorrow the hunt for a bomber would begin, but as they shared another kiss, for that one moment, they were once again the only two people in the world.

END


End file.
